


Unravelled

by MinaMauveine



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots, spoonfuls of moments between Bea and Allie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bea questions if it will be different this time. Vaguely anticipates for it to be but she doesn’t form anything concrete in her mind. This place drains her of her optimism but seeing Allie’s hopeful gaze and smirking lips and she finds herself relaxing and returning the attention in kind.

 

She catches a glimpse of Maxine’s knowing smile and immediately tightens up her defense. She’s brooding down at her second in command but Maxine isn’t so easily fooled.

 

Maxine pats a consoling hand on Bea’s knee and doesn’t pull away when Bea grips hard on the appendage, pretending to be receiving a hidden package instead of comfort. It’s not uncommon for the women to guise their dealings of secrets with touch and having Maxine seem to know of her interest in Allie makes Bea on edge.

 

It’s dangerous to feel, to be weak to have someone… someone like Allie among the minefield.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s hard out there but everything glows when they are alone. Bea keeps expecting Allie’s patience to wear thin with her inexperience. She’s nauseously ready for the turn when the touch becomes steel and selfish instead of something shared. Though the fondness in Allie’s eyes doesn’t diminish with each of their encounters and Bea finds her instinctive worry easing.

She’s never felt this way before. Never felt her own body betray her with trembles of excitement and a throbbing between her legs. Harry had surely made her quake before from pain and fear but nothing like this. She doesn’t feel quite like herself, like she’s someone fresh and unburdened.

They’ve done nothing more but necking at this point but she feels like a teenager, and Allie is a welcoming haven. Her body is soft, skin like silk and when they embrace Bea doesn’t feel the constricting panic set in whenever Harry approached her. Contact had only ever meant pain and dread, a cycle unending but with Allie she’s spiraling through sweeter emotions.

Feelings she can see herself dependent on.

She’s been against drugs even before Debbie, and in Wentworth addiction of any sort is the gravest weakness but Bea knows she’s hooked on the sweetness of plush lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie has once again managed to barge into Bea’s room. Bea has an increasing suspicion that while Maxine is a vigilant guard she’s also able to maneuver a loyal Boomer’s attention elsewhere whenever Allie heads into their unit.

 

Bea’s being set up by her own right hand and she can’t begrudge the contentment these visits give her.

 

She’s taken to putting up a drape on the window of her door least wondering eyes catch sight of them.

 

She doesn’t want to think on why she’s never taken the effort to hide before this. Never cared enough to deter someone seeing her apply the vitamin E solution on the cuts along her thighs or to letting Wentworth see her frail in slumber.

 

Now that Bea has chanced at self-destruction, she’s come to understand Franky far too well; the inconsistencies of the younger woman’s actions, the shortness and bite in her demeanor. Bea’s fatigue is settling bone deep and it gives her insight to why Franky stepped down, but a graceful exit isn’t in her cards.

 

Kaz is gunning for her position which wouldn’t even matter to her if the Freak wasn’t the puppeteer. She can’t back away and let the madwoman take over. It seemed like the only path left was if someone brave enough took the opportunity to end her rule as Top Dog.

 

Someone else could let all of her obligations bleed free…

 

Bea lets her eyes roam over Allie’s peaceful features, traces her knuckles over the faint smile Allie wears even in sleep. 

 

Bea’s not on self-destruct mode anymore.

 

Those pseudo moments of life from pain and razor are fleeting compared to Allie’s presence. Bea has something other than the commitments of a thankless position; Allie is by far a more compelling reason to remain.


	4. 4 part 1

Bea feels vulnerable around Allie, feels herself unwind. Her harden exterior is all too brittle in these trying times but Allie gets her shell to flake off without tearing flesh. She’s unfamiliarly fragile once again and even though she’s promised herself clear from victimhood she feels powerless beneath Allie’s care.

 

Trim nails tease around Bea’s navel and when she gazes up at the warmth in her companion’s eyes; it steals her breath more than any chokehold. To have someone that actually wants her, cares for her and _needs_ for her pleasure is overwhelming.

 

She wants to luxuriate in that attention but something throttles her still.

 

She doesn’t deserve Allie and doesn’t think she’ll ever will.

 

There’s more in Allie’s eyes, the adoration shines clear through and sometimes when they part with a lingering kiss Bea can almost taste the word. The unfathomable thing she’s never thought she’ll deserve. Allie doesn’t push though, remains devotedly pliable and Bea tries her damndest to return that affection with tentative belief.

 

Bea’s breathing is nearing erratic when she encourages the hand Allie has just above the waistband of her pants. She gulps, feeling out of control even though she’s the one pushing Allie’s touch towards more.

 

She can handle this.

 

She’s _going_ to handle this.

 

She’s-

 

Allie’s exploration stills, the woman moving instead to kiss along the wetness rolling down Bea’s cheeks.

 

“There’s no pressure.” Allie cradles Bea’s face in her hands, whispers reassurances Bea has never heard while failing to put out after being a tease; she’s floored by this revelation.

 

“I… I’m sorry.” Bea grips into the starched sheets beneath them. “I… I can keep going.”

 

“Easy tiger,” Allie has a teasing smile on her oh so kissable lips, “you’re a lifer remember, we have all the time in the world.”


	5. 4 part 2

“But you’re not.”

 

Allie looks up from her kitchen duty, eyes scanning the empty room more for Bea’s benefits than her own safety. “I’m used to you just coming at me for info but I’m going to need a bit more this time, yeah?”

 

“You’re not a lifer.” Bea gripes, her arms crossed around her middle, nervous and cynical.

 

Allie is dismayed that Bea wants to put a stop to them. She’s mentally committing to RRH’s plan for Ferguson if it would lessen Bea’s anxiety towards her departure and is about to say as much until Bea continues.

 

“I don’t have the leisure of time with you, and I’m stuffing this up because I… I know you’re not him and you wouldn’t ever but sex has always been just one of life’s harshness that I’ve learnt to endure.” Bea takes a moment before stubbornly bringing her gaze up, her face appearing stoic but her eyes are welling up.  “But I know I won’t suffer through it this time and I know I want… and it won’t be a chore and I know all these things and you’ve been so patient and yet I’m just…” Bea unravels her arms and loosely gestures to herself “I’m this… this is what you’re getting in return…” her voice quiets further, depreciative and final, “just this.”

 

Allie takes Bea into her hold, they meld into one another and its comfort is ease unrivalled.

 

Bea feels incredibly unfit of the gentle treatment. “I just… I don’t…”

 

“There’s no final goal, Tiger.” Allie bends down to lean their foreheads together, voice gentle without reprimand. “If this is all you’re able to offer then I’m still grateful for it, do you know how incredible you are to me, how much it means that you’re even willing?”

 

Bea shakes her head no but Allie stills the movement with a kind but firm hand. “You _are_ worth it and you’ve already made me so much happier than I ever thought I could be.”

 

Bea wraps a tight grip around Allie’s wrist, eyes searching for any ounce of deceit and Allie allows it. Willingly allows every inquisitorial of her motives and desires; never threatening with repercussion at Bea’s inability to trust.

 

“I understand, Bea, I truly do.”

 

Bea pushes her mouth against Allie’s, built up tension making the kiss bruising as Bea wants for herself this one selfish time. Not for her daughter or the women in this prison but for herself.

 

She wants Allie and she’s somehow wanted back.

 

Bea feels undeserving but for the first time in decades, she touches something akin to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A1464VTG)


End file.
